


Two Cups

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Bangalore does her best to lift Wraith's spirits.





	Two Cups

Anita was trying her best with this whole '_tea_' thing. Wraith had showed her how to brew it but it was taking a while for her to figure out how to get it just right. It probably didn't help that each time she tried it, she thought the results just tasted like water but kind of weird. Wraith always insisted that if she just payed more attention to the flavors while drinking it then she would get a lot better at making it but Anita didn't fully understand what Wraith even meant by that. Maybe this latest batch would be good enough for her partner's high tea standards. Or maybe it'd be borderline undrinkable. There was only one way to find out. 

Wraith was sitting on the couch, digging through the latest files they had retrieved from an abandoned IMC facility. Anita sat down on the couch next to Wraith and set the two cups of tea down on the coffee table in front of them. Wraith had been laser-focused on her quest to find information on herself for quite a while now and Anita was determined to help in any way she could and right now that meant another attempt at brewing tea. Wraith tossed the tablet in her hands down onto the table and picked up one of the cups of tea.

"Nothing." she stated, answering Anita's inevitable question about if she had found anything yet. Anita picked up the tablet and swiped through a few pages of stolen data, skimming through section headers in the vain hope that maybe she'd spot something that Wraith hadn't.

"That place was all weapons research. A few prototype weapons, some hop-ups, even a bit of anti-Titan tech." Wraith summarized and then took a sip of the tea. She grimaced. She usually did her best to hide her negative reactions to Anita's tea but it hit her too quickly this time.

"That bad, huh?" Anita said with a smirk. She set the tablet back down on the table and picked up her own cup of tea. She tried it and thought it tasted about the same as any other tea she had ever tasted.

"It's... not the worst you've ever made." Wraith did her best to smile but frustration was still clear on her face. They both fell silent and tried a few more sips of tea. Neither of them particularly enjoyed it but Wraith at least did a better job of hiding her displeasure. Wraith leaned over and rest her head on Anita's shoulder and the woman put her arm around her partner in response.

"I'm never going to learn anything, am I? It's all just..." she gestured at the tablet and the stack of papers next to it. "useless garbage."

"We've got plenty of places to search still. The IMC loved building shit and sticking their name on it." Anita rubbed Wraith's back a bit while she spoke.

"What's the point, nothing ever has anything." Anita hated hearing this dejection in Wraith's voice. It made her mad. Not at Wraith, of course, but mad at the world. Those assholes did this to her and they weren't even courteous enough to leave a paper trail so she could hunt them down and get some answers out of them.

"We'll keep trying. We'll find something eventually." Anita wasn't just saying that to reassure Wraith but also to reassure herself. They'd been at this process of breaking into abandoned facilities and stealing files for a while now that it was even starting to get to her. Maybe it had to do with her military grunt training, but Anita never got frustrated about things as quickly as Wraith did.

"And what if we don't? What do we do when we run out of places to look?"

"Then we'll buy two tickets to IMC HQ and crack skulls until someone tells us what we want to know." Wraith chuckled at Anita's very straightforward plan. Anita wasn't always the best with words, especially when it came to comforting someone like this, but she had her moments.

"I'm not sure that a deserter and an escaped prisoner showing up at their front door is a good idea." While Wraith definitely _looked_ like she was feeling better, her voice still sounded very resigned.

"Yeah, that's because it's a _great_ idea. I can see the headlines now: 'Two Bad Bitches Burn Down IMC Headquarters'." Wraith let out a genuine laugh at the idea and lifted her head up and gave Anita a quick kiss on the cheek. Wraith tried another sip of the tea and winced again at the taste.

"It's fine, you can stop suffering through it." Anita said with a laugh.

"When was the last time you did the dishes?" Wraith asked.

"What? This morning. Why?" Anita wasn't sure what brought about the sudden change of topic to chores but she answered the questions nonetheless.

"And you washed the mugs?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And you rinsed off the soapy water?"

"Wait, are you saying the tea tastes like soap?" Anita tried another sip of the tea but she realized she wasn't sure what soapy tea would taste like so she had no point of reference for the comparison.

"Well, it's just that if the mug is dirty then it can really ruin the tea. So maybe the problem was the mugs and not you."

"I appreciate the thought, but I think I just fucked it up again." Anita laughed and set her tea back down and pushed it away so she wouldn't absentmindedly pick it back up.

"Well, we'll keep trying and we'll find something you can brew eventually." They both grinned at Wraith's re-purposing of Anita's own words from earlier. Wraith set down her tea and grasped Anita's hand, their fingers quickly interlocking, and she pull her hand up to kiss the back of it.

"Let's go out somewhere for dinner tonight. I'll pick something out, okay?"

"What, you don't like the greasy burger places I always choose?" Anita grinned. She already knew the answer but she liked poking fun at Wraith for this whenever she could.

"It's not that I-" Wraith let out a small laugh and stumbled with her words. "I just like getting something a little more..."

"Fancy? High-class?" Anita offered.

"Something like that." Wraith said with a laugh. She pushed against Anita with her shoulder playfully. She stood up, grasped Anita's hands, and pulled her up to her feet as well. Anita quickly snuck her arms around Wraith's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Alright, your choice." She held on to Wraith a bit longer and kissed her again. Wraith waited a moment but Anita didn't move her arms at all.

"You have to let go of me before we can go." Wraith said in between soft kisses.

"Hmm. Well then maybe we should stay in tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to QueenofArendelle for reminding me how great these two wonderful gays are!


End file.
